


distracting myself (distracting you)

by Xephonia



Series: beyond the hope (there's a world of uncertainty) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resistance!Ryouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Amidst the destruction, Ryouga and Kaito can definitely use some time where they don't have to think about it.





	

They've done this before, and Ryouga doesn't think he'll stop craving it anytime soon.

There's just something to being a leader— being responsible for hundreds of lives everyday— that is so exhausting, so _draining_ that any moments where he doesn't have to lead become bliss.

Any moments where he can be Kamishiro Ryouga and not the Resistance's leader, Nasch.

Kaito motions for Ryouga to sit on the bed, and Ryouga can't help but to think that he looks miserable.

Kaito is always tired, but he's also incredibly stubborn.

Today, he seems weaker.

Ryouga knows that Kaito is going along with this for personal gain, because Kaito has grown so cold that barely anything that isn't Haruto can make him feel at all; because Kaito swallows the guilt of knowing he might get carded any day and leave a hole in all of their hearts.

This, however, keeps both Kaito and Ryouga out of that reality, even if it's just for a little while.

(For that short time, it's just their desires.)

"Oi, Kaito."

"Yeah?" Kaito barely raises his voice when he speaks, and he goes to cuffing Ryouga's hands together behind his back, with Kaito's cold fingers lazily tracing over Ryouga's already exposed skin.

Ryouga usually doesn't like how cold Kaito's fingers are, but when he's at Kaito's mercy— as much as he can be when the cuffs can easily be removed in emergencies— and weak, it's exciting.

"You sure you want this tonight? You don't look okay."

Kaito never looks okay, but today they've officially given up on looking for Shun and Yuuto, because they've been gone for a month and their cards are nowhere to be found.

There's many possibilities, but most point at them being dead, having switched sides or having gone on a mission to save Ruri despite having been told not to.

Ryouga knows that Kaito considers them his friends.

_But this is war and friends are separated all the time. Or siblings..._

Ryouga somehow manages to shake Rio out of his thoughts. She's missing, too; but Ryouga told himself to not let it influence his judgement this time.

"I won't be more okay if we don't do this," Kaito replies, which is his way of saying that he does in fact need it.

Ryouga nods, and what's next is Kaito's lips on his.

Despite being effectively immobilized with Kaito on top of him, Ryouga tries and leans a bit into the kiss, squirming when Kaito moves his hands over his body while never touching his nether regions.

Kaito tugs with his teeth at Ryouga's lower lip, making Ryouga open his mouth to meet Kaito's tongue with his.

Ryouga actually tries and pushes against Kaito's tongue, but Kaito squeezes Ryouga's left nipple, distracting him and letting Kaito push back easily.

The friction of Kaito's clothes against Ryouga's naked body is turning Ryouga on. Kaito buries his hands in Ryouga's hair, lightly tugging at it; it's new and Ryouga likes it a bit too much.

When he's out of breath, he breaks the kiss. "...Shouldn't you take off that coat?"

Kaito nods and takes it off, and Ryouga can tell his thoughts are somewhere else.

_No wonder._

"Oi. Kaito—"

"You're talking too much."

"Then give me a reason not to."

For a second, Ryouga can see a smirk on Kaito's face.

_That always works._

Ryouga feels a hand at his dick, and he almost flinches away from the sudden stimulation.

Kaito kisses up his neck as he teasingly touches Ryouga's dick in-between, and Ryouga can feel heat pooling in his groin.

"You're easy to please," Kaito taunts, and Ryouga's retort is cut off by Kaito sucking on his neck.

Ryouga doesn't think he precisely remembers the last day he went without a hickey, since Kaito has a habit of leaving them on him at every occasion.

(That's what he gets for being the submissive partner in this, but it comes at the reward of not getting distracted as easily.)

Ryouga has left his fair share of hickeys on Kaito, too, but ever since they brought the cuffs into this, it's gotten more rare.

But Ryouga likes the restraints— no matter how much he struggles, there's always something keeping him in this situation, something that allows him to be a normal person with needs and desires and not a stoic leader.

He doesn't struggle against the hickey.

(It's oddly comforting to have those when he's alone on the battlefield.)

He hears himself whispering Kaito's name, and it's not just his hormones talking; he genuinely wants Kaito to be here and stay here. 

The hickey stings, and Kaito licks over it once after he's done with his work.

Ryouga is definitely hard at this point, and he'd rather just want Kaito inside him or Kaito sucking him off or even him sucking Kaito off, just anything that isn't this.

(Although this is pleasant, too.)

"Kai—"

"Ryouga." Kaito pulls him into a sitting position, kissing him as he does.

Ryouga can feel Kaito's fingers spreading his asscheecks, and when Kaito pushes in two fingers, Ryouga gasps into the kiss because of the mixture of pain and pleasure.

(There a nice comfort in being called Ryouga. Kaito is the only one who still does.)

Kaito scissors Ryouga quickly, not wasting any time, Ryouga is about to ask for lube when suddenly, Kaito stops all movement and smirks.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Ryouga grits his teeth, trying to ignore his dick.

"Well, if you wanna get off, you'll have to convince me."

"Won't be hard." Ryouga doesn't hesitate and gets on his knees to suck Kaito's dick.

He can see Kaito battling the urge to be too rough, because Kaito's hands keep wandering to Ryouga's head and then moving away again.

Ryouga takes that as an incentive to suck even harder, to use his tongue more, and soon Kaito's hands are buried in his hair and directing his motions.

_Damn. This is good._

Ryouga wants to touch his dick, but he can't, so he just squirms and tries to move his head faster.

He moves his tongue against Kaito's dick— by now he knows where Kaito is sensitive.

When he hears Kaito's accelerated breathing, he looks up to see Kaito's flushed face, and he manages to smirk even with Kaito's dick in his mouth.

When Kaito's gaze meets his, Kaito glares and pulls out, and Ryouga can tell that Kaito would've cum if it had gone on for much longer.

"Convinced enough?" Ryouga licks over Kaito's length teasingly. 

_At least he's definitely focused now_.

"Tch." Kaito gets up and takes the lube, and Ryouga is already lying on his stomach— for a lack of hand freedom to be on all fours— impatiently waiting.

The lube is incredibly cold in contrast to Ryouga's skin, and Ryouga makes a shivering motion when Kaito pushes a finger in to spread the lube.

It doesn't take long until Kaito takes out his finger and aligns his dick in front of Ryouga's entrance.

"Impatient today, aren't you, Kaito?"

"Says the right one."

Without further warning, Kaito shoves his dick in, and it hurts but it also feels good and Ryouga could lose himself in that sensation.

Kaito knows what he's doing, and he lifts Ryouga's ass a little to hit deeper, to hit the spots that make Ryouga lose his sass and give in to the pleasure.

"Kai—" The rest is lost in a moan when Kaito accelerates his movement and slaps Ryouga's ass.

Kaito's fingers are hot now; hot like Ryouga's skin, and he goes for a second slap before finally paying attention to Ryouga's cock.

"Took you long enough," Ryouga hisses, but then Kaito is jerking him off while still pounding his ass, and Ryouga's moans betray his words.

Ryouga feels himself getting closer, and right then nothing except for Kaito is on his mind— he barely even feels the cuffs anymore— and there's no way to describe this feeling, other than calling it bliss.

Ryouga isn't sure what he's saying through the haze of arousal, but Kaito must've noticed that Ryouga was getting close, because he flips Ryouga over and thrusts back in, working on Ryouga's dick even faster.

"What—"

"I wanted to see your face."

Kaito's face is flushed and needy, and Ryouga can tell his own face must be the same. 

(But right now he doesn't care how he looks, he wants to get off.)

A few harder thrusts and Kaito's strokes send Ryouga over the edge.

"Kaito—"

Kaito keeps stroking his dick through the orgasm, and it hurts but at the same time it's pleasant and Ryouga is screaming—

(And if he's screaming Kaito's name, he doesn't notice it, but Kaito's expression tells him that he did) 

—and in his ass, Kaito cums as well, and if his muscles hadn't been contracting already, they definitely are now.

Ryouga's vision clears when Kaito pulls out carefully and gives him a rather soft look. 

Kaito uncuffs him, and Ryouga is about to get up to clean himself up, but Kaito halts him in his tracks to examine his wrists.

"No bruises?" 

"No." Ryouga shakes his head. "...You being worried is new."

"Hmph." This time, it's Kaito cleaning them— first himself, then Ryouga— up, and Ryouga isn't sure where that gentleness is coming from.

"Ryouga."

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave the Resistance, right?"

_Oh. So that's why._

"I won't leave." Ryouga gets up slowly and delivers what looks like an incredibly awkward hug— because Ryouga hasn't hugged anyone in a way too long time—, but it gets the point across.

Kaito nods, and it's a small smile.

Ryouga yawns. "Let's not hunt tonight."

"Eh?"

"You look like you need sleep. And we can't achieve a full scale win alone anyway, so let's rest for now. You can sleep over here."

Kaito is about to protest, but Ryouga glares because he's right and Kaito knows he is.

Kaito sighs. "Fine. By the way—"

"Yeah?"

"You sure do like having your hair pulled, don't you?"

"Tch."

(Kaito is right about that.)


End file.
